


A Dragon In A Gold Mine

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Poetry, Urban Fantasy, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14814324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: A poem I wrote for my friend Ciara, who asked for 'Something about a gold mine'Hope you enjoy it, too!





	A Dragon In A Gold Mine

They say a dragon lived in these mines  
They knew the risks, they knew the cost  
The cost of tracing down the veins and lines  
Running through the walls, like shimmering frost

Her roars echoed through the ancient stones  
Her eyes told you lies, her tail was swift  
Her flame melted the flesh of bones.  
Those men of the graveyard shift

They came into the darkened gloom  
All armoured and ready to fight  
Prepared for a fiery doom  
Then they finally struck a light

A glint of amber in the glow  
A blink of an eye, and they could see  
There’s a dragon there, they know  
But nothing prompted them to flee

She wasn’t fierce, she forgave  
Trusted them to get her prey  
They were her knights of the cave  
Carried out more gold than they could weigh

That was such a long time ago.   
In the village, only the young people know:

The mine was never home to any beast  
The biggest beast was its corporation  
Their lust for gold, that shiny feast  
Then a story to feed to the nation

Yet I had to know, I had to see  
So into the dark I went  
Ignored the sign telling me to flee  
And started my descent

On the photographs, the cave looked bigger  
But all the workers were gone  
The only thing left was a old rusty digger  
That caught fire when I lay a finger on.

A glint of amber in the glow  
A blink of an eye, and I could see  
There’s no dragon there, I know  
Grandpa’s stories lied to me

Ignore the bursts of flame from down below  
Ignore the echoing roar  
Methane gas, we both know  
There’s nothing there beyond that door

‘Danger, Caution, Don’t Enter,’ says the sign  
But for the sake of fantasy:  
There’s a dragon in this gold mine  
And she eats her fill with glee  
There’s a dragon in this abandoned, lonesome gold mine  
Would you like to see?


End file.
